


mxh春梦系列之张超

by kimriri



Category: srrx乙女向
Genre: F/M, 乙女
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimriri/pseuds/kimriri
Summary: 只是和朋友因为很可以的图大喊我可以的时候的脑洞，全部都是我自己在ooc！不看乙女向的请别进，看清纯类的也别进！没有三观之类的！小学文笔，经验稀少，纯靠脑补！





	mxh春梦系列之张超

**Author's Note:**

> 只是和朋友因为很可以的图大喊我可以的时候的脑洞，全部都是我自己在ooc！不看乙女向的请别进，看清纯类的也别进！没有三观之类的！小学文笔，经验稀少，纯靠脑补！

虽然一直有和张超微信聊天，可是巡演却一直没机会去看。这次5月22日的厦门场终于有机会过去，你很开心，一下班匆忙赶到厦门，到之前一直没和他说，到了厦门嘉庚剧院外面了，才然后微信他。张超马上回复：你在哪，别动，我让人带你进来。进后台后，看见你，张超并没有马上表现出什么不同，笑着和领你进来的工作人员道谢，寒暄几句送人出去。你则好奇地四处张望了一下所处的地方，应该是他的化妆间。还在胡思乱想的时候，突然被张超揽着腰搂过去，原来不注意的时候已经只剩你们二人在房间里。  
“宝贝，你今天口红颜色不错啊，我试试味道是不是也不错啊……”  
久违的见面，让张超和你开始时只是浅尝既止，但很快，这就不能满足他，很快就转为深吻，唇舌纠缠。  
你腿软撑不住，他就势按你到化妆台边，站你腿中间，顶在你腿间。而你仰头任他撩拨舔吮，不知不觉他的手从你连衣裙下面探进去，直接解了内衣扣子，把你的乳房推近领口，在若隐若现的地方留下痕迹。  
如果不是身下的化妆台，你估计已经瘫在地上，仿佛一摊春水，当然现在也没好多少。你双腿夹着他腰，轻轻顶弄着他明显的凸起，知情识趣张先生马上get到你的暗示，微笑着配合的褪下阻碍物，边轻啄你嘴角，边缓缓地把自己顶进去……  
你忍不住轻吟，半阖眼抬脸与他对视，他确定你没有不适后，就马上进一步顶弄，只顶得你呻吟不断，头无力的后仰碰到身后的镜子，他马上发现了，一手挡你头上，一手掐着你腰，用力拉着你向他方向，让两人之间能够更加深入的嵌在一起……  
他的动作引得你不觉发出低声的呻吟，偏他还凑耳边用比平常略沙哑的声音轻声细语：宝贝，别太大声，外面有人的哦。  
对呀！你们是在巡演后台的化妆间！外面随时会有人进来！  
这个认知一出现，你就忍不住绷紧了身体，抬眼望着张超，他貌似被夹得闷哼了一声，反而更激烈地顶进去，抽出来。而你也被他的动作带得暂时无法暇顾，在他射进来的同时也被带上炫目的高潮顶端。  
张超抱着一时还无法从高潮顶端回过神的你喘息了几下，直接给你套好裤子，安抚地亲吻你鬓角的时候，把一张房卡放进你手上刚领到的票夹内，柔声说：“听完我们唱，回去等我。”  
等你彻底回过神，已经被引出后台坐到了台下，抬头看在放他们节目的先导片，没有那个刚填满你的男人单独的部分，不过没关系，他留下的部分还在你身体里……  
笑着和坐一边的小姐妹低声说话，她看着你，忍不住问：呃，能看到他们你真的很开心啊，嘴角含春了都。  
是呀，能见到超鹅太开心了呀！我的爱情呀～


End file.
